


Homeward

by Rickylee



Series: Fantasy au [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fantasy AU, Fluff, M/M, another naked scene, mentions of battle, rated t cuz some blood mention and there's alot of squeamish people out there, they're finally together!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickylee/pseuds/Rickylee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertholdt and Reiner have left Cullasseth to get back home before the first frost sets in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homeward

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while no? Well it's because classes started up again and I'm taking some more advanced classes, and I'm more worried about that than my silly reibert fantasies.
> 
> I will say Jean's "mystery" race will stay a mystery, cuz I still plan on continuing on from when they leave Laranxa in a new part, but I have hit a road block and don't know how to put my thoughts into words [again]. Anyway, if you've guessed what he race is [I've dropped so many hints] come talk to me on tumblr! [I'm normally rickylee727, but for October-November 2nd I am spoopyspoopyskellytons]. I'll answer there and any other questions/comments/suggestions/etc. you have!
> 
> So this piece is set a few weeks after Cullasseth, so it's a long while AFTER the other parts. I apologize for my organization. Technically this is suppose to be Part V? idek anymore.
> 
> This note is getting too long. Anyway, enjoy!

Bertholdt and Reiner are finally alone. No loud Connie or excited Sasha. No grumpy Jean and apologetic Marco. No watchful Mikasa or analytical Armin. No brash Eren or scary Annie. No crass Ymir and angelic Krista. They're completely alone.

...And it's kinda lonely. Bertholdt had gotten use to the constant noise of his friends around him. It's strange to hear nothing but the sound of nature and the horses huffing as they carry their load.

"Was Cullasseth worth it Bertholdt?" Reiner asks sliding his yellow eyes to him.

"I think so, yes. I would have never met you. Or any of our friends, if I had stayed cooped up in the mountain. Despite the minor hardships of getting there and finding out my relatives are pricks... I think it bettered me." Bertl answers shyly staring at his horses head.

Reiner brings his large stallion close enough to bump his thigh into Bertholdt's, "Well I rather liked you cousin."

Bertholdt frowns, righting himself on the saddle, the playful bump having knocked him off center. "Marcel was nice. It's nice to know not _all_ my elven brethren are jerks."

Reiner leans over slightly to smooch his temple, causing Bertl's cheeks to redden.

"How's your wound Reiner?" Bertholdt caresses Reiner's chest. Underneath his thick woolen tunic is an axe wound from the battle they fought minutes from the gates of Cullasseth. They had been ambushed and barely made it out alive. Marco had nearly died. Eren had said he _did_ die, several times on the operating table.

"'S fine. I'll have one awesome scar though." Reiner grins proudly. Bertholdt frowns again. "Don't be such a sweaty worry wart Bertl. It's healing quite nicely. It itches like crazy and hurts when I swivel my torso, but I'm _fine._ Count it lucky I didn't end up like Marco."

Bertholdt feels himself turn a bit green. Marco's entire right half (excluding his leg) had been torn to shreds. It's really a miracle no major organs were damaged. Though Jean leaking his own life force into Marco may have been the only reason he survived. Forbidden magic that only one race is allowed to use… Bertholdt really should have seen that coming. Jean’s mystery race was always _right there_ for all to see, just never considered.

"Yeah." he says with a slight quake in his voice.

They lapse into companionable silence for a few minutes.

A babbling brook somewhere to their left causes both boys to pause. It's getting dark and they're almost out of water. A bath and rest sounds heavenly to Bertholdt. Reiner's looking a bit sore too.

"Let's stop here for the night." he suggests.

Reiner carefully swings himself off his horse, grimacing with pain. "Sounds good." he grunts. The blond leans on Orion's flank for a bit, catching his breath and managing the pain. Bertholdt hops off his own horse and power walks to his side.

"Are you alright Reiner?" Bertholdt gently holds Reiner, carding his long fingers through blond hair.

"Yeah, yeah. I think I'm bleeding again though."

"We need to change the bandage anyway." Bertl comments stepping away from him and pulling out their water skins. "Pick a spot, I'll go and get us some water, yeah?"

"Yeah." Reiner straightens and leads the horses away toward the cover of some pine trees not too far from where they stood.

By the time Bertholdt returns, Reiner has a fire going and is starting dinner; the horses graze nearby, knowing not to wander too far. Bertl will have to set up the tent, being that Reiner can't do it without ripping stitches.

He gives Reiner a chaste kiss and starts setting up the tent.

"I found a pool just over there," Bertl vaguely gestures toward the brook, "big enough for us to bathe in. Eren said to keep your wound clean." It's just an excuse really, he just wants to bathe with Reiner.

He can practically _hear_ Reiner smirk. "Of course." Bertl keeps his eyes on his job.

The tent is up and dinner is almost ready. Reiner sits, kneeling over to stir the pot.

"What is it?" Bertl asks taking over the stirring, Reiner grunts in disproval, but a look from Bertl ceases his protests.

"Left over rabbit stew." Reiner reaches over for their bowls and spoons, he hands them to him. "Should be done now."

Bertholdt hums as he serves their food. He knows how much Reiner loves that, the humming.

Reiner is going for seconds when Bertholdt gets up to raid the medical bag, pulling out fresh bandages and the healing paste Eren prescribed him. "I think it's best to clean it with soap and water before administering the medicine." Bertl mutters to himself.

"Hm? Wha's dat?" Reiner asks mouth full of food.

"Nothing, just thinking out loud." Bertl fastens the bag, "Don't talk with your mouth full."

Reiner rolls his eyes, "Yes mother." he gets a cuff to the head for his cheek.

"I wonder if Annie's gunna beat us home..." Bertl wonders to himself as he sets up their bedding inside the tent.

"I doubt it, she said she had to return to her squad." Reiner's voice is right behind him.

"Goddammit!" Bertholdt jumps, heart pounding. "You scared the hell out of me."

Reiner laughs earning him another smack. "Sorry darling." Bertl snorts. He grabs Bertholdt chin tenderly and kisses him chastely on the lips. Bertl's eyes slide closed. "I'm gunna pick a good spot, wash my back, 'kay?"

Bertholdt grins reaching up to kiss him again. "Of course. Try not to rip your stitched again." he gets an unimpressed glare from his lover.

"That was one time, and in my defense, I was still drugged." he retorts snatching his clothes and soap and stalking out of the tent. Reiner was pretty drugged with whatever Eren gave him when he tried to do some sort of dance thing (he doesn’t really know). Reiner had ripped his stitches then proceeded to stare dumbly at his bleeding chest like an infant just discovering their hand. It took nearly three people to pin him back down. _That_ had nearly put Bertl in his hypothetical grave.

Reiner is in the process of shrugging out of his tunic by the time Bertholdt finds him. He hurries over to help him, Reiner complaining about it the whole way. Bertl ignores his protests. There's red slowly creeping through the bandages, it's a dark red so it's old. Much to his relief.

"Removing the bandages will most likely hurt." Bertholdt warns as he snail paces the unwrapping. Reiner just drops his pants leaving him in only his under garments.

Eventually the last of the once white cloth falls to the dirt revealing the eye sore that is Reiner's wound. It's not as horrifying as it was a few weeks ago. The very ends having already sealed and stitches removed from the ends. The scar goes very slightly diagonally, pointing down at his right hip, though still fairly horizontal. It grazes the top of his right areola and then grazes the bottom of his left areola. He remembers Connie making fun of the big blond for almost losing his nipples 'No nip Reiner' went around for a while. The skin surrounding the remaining black thread looks a little sore and red. Bertholdt gently prods the area, earning pained hisses from his patient.

Bertholdt doesn't like remembering how he got this.

They had been resting for a bit so they can be somewhat refreshed to enter Cullasseth; and he wanted Reiner to try on the prototype chest plate he made while in Laranxa. It wasn't meant for battle, it was only a model, like a live scale drawing. But he's still glad Reiner had it on; he would have died otherwise. They had been ambushed by the raiders they had been successfully avoiding the whole journey. It had been chaos, there were bodies everywhere, yelling, screaming, and squishy sounds of solid objects hitting flesh. He'd lost sight of Reiner right away. The next time he caught sight of him though, a creature too deformed to recognize, jumped from the high ground and down swung its tiny hatchet onto Reiner's chest. He remembers the sound of soft metal caving in and the gush of blood as it leaves its container.

Bertholdt leans his head on Reiner's broad shoulder. "I thought I lost you." he whispers pained.

Reiner mechanically hugs his waist, any higher and it would cause him discomfort. "But you didn't." he answers. "Come on," he says after a pause, "let's get you undressed."

Bertholdt takes great care in washing the wound. The whole thing is probably only about six inches long; but only the beginning four inches are an actual problem. And it's deep at his sternum. Eren had said the bone is probably cracked. He touches up the stitches and rinses the soap out thoroughly. After he deems it clean enough Bertl moves behind Reiner to help him wash his hair and back. Reiner protests but succumbs when he realizes he can't lift his arms without great pain.

"I'm not gunna lie. This is humiliating." Reiner sulks.

Bertl presses a soft kiss on his nape. "You won't need my help in another week or two."

"We won't even be able to have sex till I stop bleeding." he whines.

"I don't mind."

Reiner sighs defeated, leaning back on the taller. "The water is really warm."

"Don't fall asleep yet. We still need to put on clothes and bind this."

"Clothes are _completely_ optional." Reiner smooth’s Bertl's hairy thighs in emphasis.

"I'd rather not get a cold." Bertholdt dumps water over Reiner's head. He sputters and gives his a glare. Bertholdt pretends he didn't see it by washing himself.

The blond sighs, "We won't get home till mid-September. Maybe longer since we're avoiding the Forest of Giant Spiders." Reiner traces the small scars on Bertholdt from their terrifying battle weeks ago. There's one particular deep one that travels up his arm where an arrow had grazed him. He has another scratch on his cheek that's almost healed.

The water suddenly gets ice cold. "Holy shit." Reiner hops up to save his man bits. Bertholdt does the same. "What the hell?"

"Must be melted ice water from the mountains." Berthold chatters following Reiner out of the brook- river now.

"This late in the year? It's towards the end of August!" Reiner bends over to retrieve his towel, he doesn't miss how his halfling lover watches.

Bertholdt shrugs catching the towel Reiner tossed at him. "Last ditch effort?"

Clean trousers on Bertholdt sits Reiner by the fire to wrap his wound. First, he opens the jar of greyish-green paste Eren had given them. It's supposed to keep dirt and things called germs out of the wound. It also numbs the pain slightly and helps close the scar. Then, he wraps the clean white bandages around his chest; over the shoulder; around the chest; over the other shoulder; around the chest; repeat; till bandages cover the hurt tightly and completely.

Reiner's grunts sound suspiciously like whimpers as Bertholdt does his duty. "There done." he smooth’s the linen. "I recommend wearing your button ups... your tunics will only irritate it."

"Yes mother." Reiner rolls his eyes. Bertl gives him a frowning disapproving look.

Reiner douses the fire as Bertholdt puts their things away.

They both crawl into the tent and settle in. Reiner lays on his back (it's the only way he can sleep without being in discomfort); Bertholdt lays his head on the shoulder not afflicted by the wound and closes his eyes.

Reiner hugs him close, kisses his head, and drifts off into the land of sleep. Bertholdt stays awake awhile longer listening to his crush turned lover's easy breathing and steady heartbeat. _'I think I may love you Reiner...'_

Bertholdt sometimes has a hard time believing he's actually in a romantic relationship with his best friend. It's a little scary considering they've only known each other for around three months.

* * *

The morning is thick with humidity. The kind that every breath is like breathing in water. Reiner doesn’t like this weather. “I’d rather _drink_ my water _fuck you very much.”_ He mutters to his horse’s saddle while he secures his bed roll to it.

“What’s that?” Bertholdt asks coming up behind him.

“Nothing, just complaining is all.” After some silence with only the rustling sound of the leaves in the wind and their own moving around, Reiner speaks, “How are you feeling Bertl? And don’t give me that ‘I’m fine’ shit. Tell me.”

Bertholdt furrows his brows at Reiner, he’s not sure what brought this on. Bertl really did feel fine. Content. He tells Reiner this, but the big blond only scoffs.

“No really. _Now_ you’re fine, but I mean overall. Are you happy about what happened in Cullasseth? Are you truly content about that?” Reiner turns to face his dark eyed lover.

Bertl sighs, standing. “Of course not Reiner. I am angry and sad that my own flesh and blood reject me just because my mother went against the clan (and traditions) and refused to marry her cousin. Again, my mother refused to marry her _cousin._ _‘Keep the bloodline pure’_ He says.” Bertholdt snorts in contempt. “More like _doom_ the bloodline. Do they not know what happens to the offspring of those born from incest? There’s a _reason,_ an _instinct,_ on why that’s repulsive to people.”

“Your grandfather is kind of a dick.” Reiner leans against a tree smug that Bertholdt is finally venting those feelings.

“Kind of? More like full on biggest dick of them all.” Bertholdt sigh and ruffles his hair. “They treated me like some sort of disease. The other elves treated me like I was one of them, but not my blood relatives. I’m some sort of… fungus to them or something.” Bertholdt looks like he’s going to cry.

Reiner rushes over to him. “Berwick- I mean Marcel wasn’t such a bad guy. A bit arrogant, but he treated you like a younger brother, so that’s good. And… And your uncle, Marcel’s dad, he didn’t seem to dislike you.” Reiner’s heart breaks at Bertholdt’s sniffles.

“I guess you’re right. Marcel’s father was my mother’s younger brother, I think. He said that he didn’t blame her for leaving. Marcel’s mother is our… fourth cousin? I don’t know. He said mother grew up watching baby after baby born from the incest be dumb, or deformed in some way. She was terrified for her unborn children. Marcel is lucky to have come out normal. He doesn’t have any magic though. Marcel, he can’t work it.” Bertholdt sits on the hard packed ground.

“If that has caused so many problems, why hasn’t it stopped?” Reiner wonders.

“Because the old families and clans of the ‘mighty elves’ are dying off.” Bertl uses quote-y fingers for the ‘mighty elves’. “I don’t know if it’s true, but elves use to be immortal? Till something bad happened long, long ago and in order to save… _something,_ they gave up their immortality, and that’s why they can die of disease, or accidents, murder, injury, and old age too.”

“Oh.” Reiner says. It’s always been in the back of his mind, that Bertholdt will outlive him by centuries, even by thousands of years before he dies of old age. And it scares him, because Reiner will be lucky enough to live past ninety. Even if Bertholdt didn’t inherit his elven longevity, dwarves can still live for hundreds of years. The dwarf king out in Sina is well into his seven-hundreds. Betholdt will age slowly; while Reiner, when he hits around forty/fifty will start to age rapidly, at least to someone like a dwarf or elf.

“Yeah. They’re dying off. But refuse to renew bloodlines by interbreeding with other clans because apparently they all hate each other.” Bertholdt rolls his eyes and gets up. “But, I’m also relieved that my mother had some sense to run away and be with someone who cared for her, even if it didn’t last as long as she thought.” Bertholdt smiles. “It’s also a relief to finally _know._ I spent my entire life with dodged answers and half truths. It's a genuine relief, even if my answers are not the ones I was looking for. I can honestly say that I'm not all that surprised though...”

“I suppose so.” Reiner shrugs. There’s really nothing else to say to that. Bertholdt vented, not as much as Reiner had hoped for, but it’s something.

Reiner and Bertholdt mount and leave their camp site.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I add more chapters?? IDK if I should, I've hit some major writer's block. Let me know, can't tell if no one saws so! ^.^
> 
> p.s. I'm also working on a jeanmarco piece, set at the same time this piece is set! [will take a while to write though because I don't want to spoil things].


End file.
